


Sublime

by Fores_Shikaki



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alpha!Izuru, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, Emetophobia, Gun Kink, Gunplay, Hope feels amazing, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Omega!Nagito, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7950130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fores_Shikaki/pseuds/Fores_Shikaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What’s the meaning of all this.” Izuru asks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sublime

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by dear Nayu! Thank you so much for the helpful advice!!!
> 
>  

 

“Get him out of this room.” Izuru says.

The small room has been filled with the scent of an Omega in heat - intense heat.

“Why?? Is the almighty Kamukura-senpai also unable to resist animal instinct!?” Junko squeals, laughing.

 

“No. It’s simply unnecessary.”

 

Junko inspects him – he’s probably telling the truth. There’s no evidence of Izuru being affected – not a single breath is out of place.

 

“Shame.” She giggles. “He is so ready.” She gets close to the sofa where Nagito lies, putting a red-nailed hand on his heaving chest. “Aren’t you, senpai?”

 

 

Nagito is breathing steadily but rather painfully. He is soaked in sweat, struggling to stretch a smile – not towards her – he can’t see her anymore, his eyes have been fixed on a certain Alpha all this time.

 

“Kamukura? You have the same name with the first headmaster? How hopeful.” Nagito takes a shaky breath. “Can I have that hope inside me?” His level of shamelessness is rather admirable, even Junko blushes a little; he ignores her.

 

All Nagito can perceive, at this point, is the bright sun that moves in this room, casting its light - the sublime scent that Nagito knows without a doubt belongs to the most powerful Alpha he’s ever met, despite some of his incredibly “lucky” encounters.

Nagito’s scent is so dense in the air that even other omegas would feel incited, yet Izuru shows no sign of being affected in the slightest degree, rather, he seems impatient and wants to leave the room.

 

“No, no, no, you can’t just leave.” Junko cuts in front of him. “You’ll let him die of dehydration”

Izuru doesn’t believe her. It would be at her benefit if Nagito dies.

“I mean, don’t you wanna try it? I know you’re talented and all that but… you never had this kind of experience before, right?” She grins, teeth showing.

“Doesn’t matter. Sexual intercourse serves no purpose for me and is boring.”

She laughs wholeheartedly. “That’s the most hilarious thing I’ve ever – no, you must try it!”

Izuru observes her for a second. “I can try it on you.” He can easily tell that Junko too, is an omega. Not one in heat, but he’s sure there’s more than one way he can make her act like it.

“Ah senpai!” She puts up a cute face. “I have to save my very important first-time for a special someone!”

Izuru makes no response. He’s already lost interest in this conversation.

 

“Please senpai! I wonder what you would do!” She hands him a condom, but before it reaches his hand, she takes it back and hands him a gun with her other hand.

She leaves the room.

 

Nagito feels like lying inside a burning house – the heat is going to swallow him at any moment. He struggles – with all his might, wishing to remove his suffocating clothes.

“She is watching this room.” Izuru indicates at the camera.

“Why should I care?” Nagito’s careless manner is oddly sincere. He has managed to remove all of his clothes - even socks. He is completely naked now; his pale skin looks as if it’s glowing in contrast to the dark sofa.

Izuru hears a wet sound. He quickly locates that the sound comes from between Nagito’s legs. Nagito is dripping. Izuru knows he is ready, but still this is a little surprising.

 

“Your body is unusual.” Izuru comments dispassionately.

“No – I mean maybe, but I’m sure it’s just for you.” Nagito’s reaction, too, is a little unusual. The Omega seems determined to direct every sentence straightly at him, which might be the act of “showing feelings”, as Izuru has read in books. Or the Omega simply wants to mate him for some reason.

Izuru steps closer to examine him. Nagito’s breath immediately quickens, and he faints when Izuru places a hand on his forehead.

 

Nagito wakes up with the contentment of being touched here and there. It feels a little rough, but the Omega is too thrilled to care.

However when his sight becomes clear, it is not Izuru who is touching him. He gasps and tries to recoil from the stranger – a boy Alpha in school uniform; the uniform looks different from what Nagito usually saw.

“Who is this??” He cries out while frantically searching for Izuru, only to find him reading a book in a chair on the other side of the room.

“A student I randomly dragged from the riot.”

“The riot? A reserve course student?? No!!” Nagito yells in horror. His ripe scent has clearly made the Alpha student lose his mind – he grabs Nagito’s hands and bites him on the neck.

“No! Don’t touch me! I want – I –“ Nagito wails, gaping desperately at Izuru. His body is in pain from yearning; he needs to be filled – not by some talentless reserve course student, but the ultimate hope. However he is not sure if he is able to hold it any longer, with Izuru’s scent in the room. He trembles with fear when he realizes that he might let this reserve course student have his way with him – he is way too ready to be taken.

 

“Why don’t you just mate with him and stay quiet.” Izuru has come to stand by the sofa; his fingers briefly brush over Nagito’s flushed cheek, making the Omega shudder violently.

“I – “ Nagito opens his mouth but no sentence can be formed. His innards are melting. That touch is so divine he needs to manually drag his soul back into his frame.

The reserve course student enters him, catching his off guard; the Omega feels so dismayed yet his body lets out a contented sigh. He is filled, with a fake sense of completion. The Alpha reaches down and presses his body tightly against Nagito's and begins to move eagerly inside him.

He throws up.

 

Nagito is appalled by himself but the Alpha student is too busying following animal instinct and continues fucking him, hips hitting his fragile bones, making Nagito throw up even more.

The despair of having Izuru watching this obnoxious scene is so overwhelming that Nagito feels tears gathering in his eyes.

But Izuru shows no trace of discomfort. He simply stands there and watches.

 

After the Alpha finishes and passes out on top of him, Nagito pushes him away and kneels on the floor.

“I’m so sorry.” He is shaking. “I’ll clean this mess.” He takes off the sheets, drags them to the bathroom and briefly washes himself there.

The reserve course student is nowhere to be seen when Nagito comes out of the bathroom.

Nagito looks a little less self-assured, but still insists on his request.

 

“Please.” He stands in front of Izuru, naked, damp hair stick to his face making him look younger. “Please." He kneels down by Izuru's feet.

"Aren't you satisfied yet?"

"No... no! He didn’t make me come.” Nagito's eyes widen. He has a strange desire to prove loyalty to an Alpha who refuses to even touch him.

Izuru takes a glance at him before moving back to his book. “Not interested.” He says.

“You are not affected by an Omega’s scent, how talented.” Nagito admires. “If you don’t want to touch me, can I touch you then?” His stare would have burnt a hole, if Izuru is not in such chill composure. He wants to lick Izuru’s shoes – just imagining it in his head makes him feel heat gathering between his legs – he’s beginning to drip again.

“No.” But the god is cruel.

Nagito drops to the ground. He is incredibly frustrated but the rejection also excites him. He reaches a hand down, wanting to touch himself but can’t bring himself to do it in front of Izuru; the hand stays on his thighs as he presses them together to gain a little friction.

When taking a break from his book, Izuru raises his head to look at him. The Alpha's attention seems over-stimulating and Nagito passes out again  

 

There’s water soothing his sore throat. Nagito wakes up.

He's lying on the same sofa. Izuru is feeding him water, with one hand behind Nagito’s neck.

Nagito stares.

 

“They won’t return for a while. I don’t want to clean up your dead body.” Izuru calmly replies, as if Nagito has asked the question aloud. Nagito leans back when Izuru is about to let go.

“Please, more.” Nagito lays his head against Izuru’s hand. It feels like heaven.

“Boring beings.” Izuru frowns slightly. “Not able to fight physical needs.”

“It’s not – it’s not just physical.” Nagito protests. “How can you say that? My whole heart – my soul craves you, can’t you feel it?”

“Nonsense. The heart is merely an organ that pumps blood. And soul doesn’t exist.”

Nagito stills, then a bright smile surfacing on his face.

“So that’s how you think of it.” He says. “I know it. Hope is cruel. Hope is relentless. Hope MUST feel like you.”

Izuru reckons that a response to such nonsensical speech is not necessary. But he is starting to get bored. Junko went out searching for that animator student, and Mukuro is interrogating the girl that comes with Nagito.

 

So when Nagito goes on begging Izuru to mate him, Izuru picks up the gun Junko has handed to him earlier.

“Are you going to kill me? Have I bored you to that level?” Nagito smiles self-mockingly.

“Almost.” Izuru points the gun on Nagito’s naked chest, and then slowly slides it down to his belly, his genital, then his entrance.

“Are you going to –“ Nagito is still smiling but his face is turning somewhat pale. He holds his breath. Izuru pushes the gun inside him.

A whimper escapes. The gun feels too rigid and uncomfortable. Even with the excessive amount of lubrication it hurts.

Nagito stills, as Izuru lays his finger on the trigger.

“You –“ Nagito smiles faintly.

“Wonder which is lucky for me, you being alive or dead.”

Nagito shuts his eyes tightly.

Izuru pulls the trigger.

 

No bullet comes out.

 

“Hm.” Izuru says. “That’s the answer.”

“Hinata-kun!” A scream. Izuru looks aside. It’s that girl. She seems to know the person before he became “him”, which is not much of his concern.

“She insists on talking to you.” Mukuro says. “I’ll leave this to you. I don’t think she’s useful to Junko-chan.”

Chiaki yelps again as Izuru pulls out the gun from Nagito’s body, dragging fluids with it. He is going to descend from the sofa, when Nagito suddenly hugs him – clings to him, rather - limbs locking tightly on Izuru’s body, like a spider preventing its prey from escaping.

“Don’t.” Nagito whimpers, burying his head in Izuru’s neck. He raises his hip; it barely touches Izuru’s crotch, leaving a thin wet trail on Izuru’s uniform pants.

“What are you doing.” Izuru queries dispassionately.

“Please.” Nagito says, “Don’t look at other Omegas. Stay here.”

 

“Komaeda… kun?” Chiaki’s voice shakes, out of disbelief.

“Please… class rep, don’t… don’t look at me.” Nagito puts his nose in Izuru’s hair and inhales. He can’t hold back anymore and starts to slowly thrust his hips against Izuru. He hears Chiaki’s tiny cry as she covers her eyes.

 

“Why… Hinata-kun… Komaeda-kun…” She whispers helplessly.

But Nagito can no longer hear her; he is drowning into the frenzy – Izuru seems to have stopped controlling his hormones from releasing into the air. Nagito is surrounded by the Alpha’s powerful scent, and comes instantaneously when Izuru unzipped the pants and enters him.

Izuru pauses for a second when Nagito lets out a quiet moaning sound, then pushes all the way inside.

“Already?”

Nagito is surprised to catch a hint of contempt in Izuru’s usually emotionless tone.

“S… sorry.” Nagito breathes, body still recovering from the long-waited relief. “Please punish me.” His voice filled with both venom and sweetness.

Izuru is not tempted by the trap. He knows that “punishment” will only excite Nagito even more.

Instead he just starts to fuck him slowly. He is aware of the changes in his own body (the rise of body temperature, the sense of “pleasure”), yet still he has the perfect control in every move. This sort of action is so predictable, just like everything else.

 

Komaeda seems to be drifting between consciousness and unconsciousness ever since Izuru stopped suppressing his hormones. He comes for a second time quickly after the first, and when the third is about to happen, Izuru stops him.

“Repress it.” Izuru says. “You’ll pass out again if you come for another two times, regarding your stamina.”

“Huh?” Nagito’s body trembles as he is on edge when Izuru pauses the movement of his hips. “Sure. I’ll… I’ll do as you tell me.” And when Izuru goes on, Nagito fights the urge of climaxing - his effort bluntly visible as his whole body seems to tense – his teeth are clenching, face turning pale, breath suspending.

“Are you experiencing pain.” Izuru asks.

“No. Please don’t mind me, Kamukura-kun. It’s just, I’m –“

“Sensitive?”

Nagito cries out when Izuru presses his teeth on Nagito’s collarbone. He comes again. A thin stream of fluid spills from his body, staining the sheets and Izuru’s suit.

 

Izuru comes too, inside Nagito. The Omega squeaks, inside contracting as if wanting more from his beloved Alpha.

The orgasm does bring Izuru a sense of “pleasure”, but still nothing is unexpected.

 

“What’s the meaning of this kind of behavior.” Izuru asks. He is still inside Nagito; the Omega refuses to let him go.

“We become one. Me and you, the ultimate hope.”

“And what’s the meaning of that.” Izuru asks nonchalantly.

“I’m happy, my insides are happy - they are caressing you. Can you feel it?”

 

Izuru can feel Komaeda’s walls clenching around him. It is warm, that is the obvious part.

He wonders if he can tell the other part.

 

 


End file.
